


Artemis and The Sword Of Legend

by ShizB_A



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Artemis Fowl Big Bang, afbb21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizB_A/pseuds/ShizB_A
Summary: Artemis is cursed by Opal, which leads to a massive treasure hunt for a magical sword.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Artemis Fowl Big Bang 2021





	1. THE BEGINNING

Artemis woke up to two bright faces staring back at him. “Good morning, twins!”   
My goodness, he felt as joyful and optimistic as Orion! Suddenly the faces darkened. Beckett started to cry, while Myles just stared in shock. Artemis didn't know how to react. This had been going on for ages, and Artemis simply didn't know what to do. After a while, he had just retreated into a shell. He hadn't spoken to anyone for fear that he would hurt someone he loved. Everyone had just reacted to anything he said with hurt and shocked expressions. What had he done wrong?

He was cheerful because of only two reasons. One, the twins had tried to reach out to him, and two, he was on the verge of cracking space travel. As in, today he was going to Mars. He had had an idea the night before, but it wasn't developed enough to put to paper, and besides, his brain was slightly foggy. He hadn't slept for more than two hours in... what? Two, three days?

Once an angry Myles had helped a sobbing Beckett out of the room, Artemis cursed. He had been doing this a lot lately. He silently changed into his old business suit and slipped on a coat. He quietly, so quietly that not even Butler noticed, ran out to the back. Well, maybe he didn't run. He hurried outside. He completed some final calculations on a panel at the back of the plane and went inside. Thankfully he had remembered to put the sealed letter containing his travel details and confusions regarding the past few months on his desk, the first place Butler would check for him.


	2. SPACE

Nearly a minute after Artemis took off Butler took off running toward the rocket, but he was too late. You could just about make out the pale face with the vantablack-esque dark circles under striking blue eyes with hurt visible in them bearing a sad smile that went no further than a small turning up of the corners of its lips, mouthing the words, "Goodbye, old friend."

Artemis turned around, grabbed a pillow and promptly ensued attempting (focus on attempting) to rip it to pieces. Uncharacteristic, he knew, but there was a valid reason behind it. Each pull was harder and harder, the immense frustration building until the poor skinny boy was thrown back due to the pillow ripping and landed on his bottom and knocked himself out. 

He woke up with a bump on his head. He groaned. Boy did he miss Butler. Being in space without him had its downsi- Hey! Where exactly was he?

He ran upstairs to look out the window. Nearing the moon! And was that… a tiny moon next to it? He briefly veered off course to get a closer look. There were some strange carvings- Oh. They were words. Nord Diggums. Mulch’s cousin had peed his name into the tiny moon. How… unfortunate.

The rocket was going extremely fast. Had there been wind, Artemis’ cheeks would be flapping in the wind, looking like some kind of sick grin. He was about to hit 400,000 kilometres, which was (relatively) higher than any human vessel had been. 395,004 km, 397,056 km, and……… BUMP! Something hit the side of the rocket and once again knocked Artemis to the floor. For the second time that day, the poor prodigy was knocked out.


	3. MEMORY LANE

Artemis woke up with his head bandaged and found himself in a strange room. It was clean, compact with those cement cacti, and had a colour palette of teal, black and white, peppered with shades of grey. He was still in his suit, thank goodness. 

He stepped out and in front of him was a large hallway, littered with hologram-esque forms. But they could not have been holograms, because they were his memories. On the right was one of him playing with Juliet as a child. Butler was sitting across the lawn, quietly watching them. He was more of a father than Father would ever be, Artemis realised, looking at the memories. 

Directly below him, he realised he was stepping on Holly’s and his heads, from when they were escaping from the trolls in the Temple of Artemis. He raised his arms and as swiftly as a person aptly nicknamed ‘Left Foot Fowl’ could, jogged (at best) backwards. Had he stumbled, that would be the third time he had fallen onto his behind in one day. Luckily, he did not. He saw more and more, including finger painting with the twins, the first and final violin concert he had performed in that his parents had attended, the lollipop Holly gave him after he had remembered everything after watching the video of himself (he hadn’t liked it very much, though), and with each happy memory, he felt his worries float away like plastic bags in the wind, and he lost himself in the moment, forgetting the troubles of the outside world. Until that is, the corridor turned dark.

These were memories he didn’t wish to remember, most previously long lost to his subconscious. His father yelling at him for simply being a child, his mother always being ‘busy,’ the long, boring meetings his father made him attend, Butler getting shot, Holly dying, the neglect, the pain, the bullying and all the hurt he had ever felt. He turned paler than ever before and started sinking to his knees. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t control himself. And then, suddenly, it stopped. 

A seemingly female voice with an accent much like his own called, “Someone took a walk down the wrong side of memory lane. You know, most people who come here are warned off by the dark shadows and the overhanging sign. Either you’re very unobservant, you’re very brave or you’re just desperate.”

Artemis slowly stood up, brushed himself off and said, “Sadly, I believe it is the last option. Though I did not notice the sign either.”


	4. IRA

The previously shadowy figure stepped into the light. They nearly were as pale as Artemis himself. However, they were quite muscular and displayed the scars of battles fought on their face. They had just above neck length fiery red hair, with a dark green streak in it. At least, it seemed dark green, but when they shifted it turned light, like grass in spring. Their elaborate black getup consisted of lace tights, a ridiculously large and frilly collar, a stylish collar, and pantaloon- esque shorts. They said, “Well, Doctor Fowl, I have a lot of proof that you’re quite plucky if you want to be. Oh, and my name’s Ira Worr, they/ them. You can call me Ira, I guess.”

She opened her hand and a mint green file materialized into it. She then casually chucked it towards Artemis, and he actually caught it! After which he proceeded to fumble with it for the next five minutes. “And I thought the file was joking…” Ira muttered. 

“You have magic? But you’re human!”  
“Am I?”  
At this, Artemis raised an eyebrow.   
“Fine, fine. I’m kind of human? Basically part human part sword. It’s complicated.”

Finally, Artemis looked at the file in his hands. There was no label, no identification on the cover. He gingerly opened it. “How did you get access to LEP files?”

“I could ask you the same question, Fowl. There are loads of people in the LEP system, but they just don’t kick up as much of a fuss as you did.”

“Well, I suppose that’s fair enough,” Artemis said. “You know, I was half expecting you to flinch or something when I first spoke. That’s what a lot of people have been doing when I try being nice.”

“One, never think I will ever/ have ever flinched in the past, present or future, or EVER. Two, what do you mean? Describe in detail please.”

And so he did. He told them about the turmoil and regret he had in the past months, about how he hurt his friends and family without even meaning to. He had tried being nice but it seemed he could not. Artemis did not even hesitate to ask whether they could be trusted. He needed someone to listen to him and he needed them now. What was he to do, except tell them everything? Plus, he knew they were listening hard because they were jotting down notes furiously as he vented all that angst. It's not like he was giving them classified or extremely secretive or super private information, which they doubtless already knew, having displayed such thorough… research.

When Artemis had finished, Ira stared very hard at the notes they had been taking for about 0.134058573947 milliseconds. Just kidding. Ten seconds. 

When they finally looked up, they looked pitiful for a second, and asked, “So you don’t know what’s going on?” Artemis shook his head.  
“Huh. Artemis Fowl can’t recognize a curse.  
“A.. curse?”  
“Yep. Got any mortal enemies, kid?”  
“You’re hardly older than me. And you should know.”  
“I’m four thousand and thirty-two. And it sounds cooler that way,” they mocked. “I’m gonna need to do a full checkup.” They snapped and then they were in a creepy room that looked kind of like a doctor’s office. Artemis found himself lying down on the padded bed-esque platform where they give you injections and vaccinations. He sat up instantly and found, to his relief not as much as a surprise, that he was still in his suit. But where was Ira?


	5. THE CURSE REMOVAL AND IDENTIFICATION CHECKUP

Suddenly the doors flew open and Ira, in a very dapper plague doctor outfit, part waltzed- part sashayed in with. There was an awkward silence as they continued into the dead centre of the room. Once they had reached, they threw their arms up into a v- shape, and yelled in a game-show-announcer-voice, “Welcome to your first curse removal and identification checkup! I’m your local curse maker and breaker (and doctor), Ira Worr! And this is my assistant and nurse, Simon!”  
“I told you, I’m not doing this, Ira!” came a voice from behind the doors. Whoever it was was either really ballsy, or they were just plain stupid. Maybe they were close to Ira? Ira seemed very hard to sway and a part of Artemis was kind of frightened of her power. Anyway, this entire... Artemis supposed you could call it a ‘sketch,’ uncharacteristically ignoring the implication of that particular phrase that they were in a comedy show because he was ready to believe about anything now, reminded him of that pastel-horror-film-slash-musical, K12, that Juliet had made him watch.

“Fine, fine!” Ira interrupted his spiralling train of thought. “Just get in here, I’mna introduces you to Artemis.” The person who could now be identified as ‘Simon’ walked in. 

Ira’s quote-unquote ‘introduction’ was the definition of short and sweet. “Artemis, this is Simon, he/ him. Simon, Artemis, he/ him as well. ‘Kay, I’m going to pop off to get the real curse-breaking tools and give you two nerd boys time to meet each other.”  
Artemis looked at the other boy. He, too, had blue eyes, but Artemis’ were slightly greener, while Simon’s were pure sky blue, and he had almost blinding blonde hair. He had elliptical glasses and was in a white collared shirt with a plaid blazer and jeans. Casual wear for Artemis. Except Simon was kinda buff, while Artemis didn’t even have a fraction of a muscle anywhere.  
Simon started to speak. “You know, Ira acting all crazy and basically being an agent of chaos is not something they do to, well, anyone except a trusted few. You got into that inner circle pretty quick if I do say so myself. Well, for after the incident.”  
“The… incident?” Artemis cocked his head.  
“Ah… If Ira were here I’m positive she would say ‘foreshadowing for an event that many never happen!’”  
‘Indeed.” Artemis was unsatisfied with Simon’s answer, but he let it slide. If he were in the same situation as either of them, he wouldn’t willingly share his escapades with myth. As they doubtless knew all of it from the LEP file, and maybe more due to personal research, he did not see a choice. When it came to these two, he never did. At least, he thought so. Eh, they were decent people. Sane, too. It’d be okay.


	6. THE REVEAL

“Okay, so… Test results are in… You were…” Ira squinted and leaned closer to the details on her clipboard. She looked up apologetically and gave Simon a sheepish yet pointed stare. He knew exactly what she needed and threw a pair of glasses at her. Artemis was so done with today that he started laughing.   
“Ohhh, the great Ira Worr needs glasses! But she can’t even think of contacts!”  
Simon started to sign to Fowl to stop immediately but he took no notice.  
“Fowl, you little foozler! You’re not that smart! I’m allergic to contacts, dummy.”  
By now Ira looked like an angry anime figure. She’d even switched her ‘animation style’ to anime.

As earlier stated, Artemis couldn’t care less about, well, anything. He’d had a heck of a day and he was just out of it. He blinked and simply said, “Okay,” and that was that. Then there was an evening of actually having fun with Simon. He even got Artemis to do karaoke. Of course, Artemis did an opera piece. His voice was surprisingly high pitched. Ira was working at her computer and completing some calculations. Simon didn’t look too happy at her looking at the screen, but he didn’t say anything.

After a while, they both decided that it was time for bed. Simon took Artemis back to his room and went to pry Ira away from her laptop using hugs, which was sure to get her away because she absolutely hated hugs. 

Artemis couldn’t sleep. Even in the pyjamas Ira had got from his cupboard at home, sleep was not something he wanted to do. He tossed and turned about a million times until he finally decided to do some reading. He walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book. He was honestly too sleepy to carefully choose one, and he supposed any book would do, even Beckett’s favourite one: ‘Alien Pooping Boy.’ When he opened it, he realised it was a brain teaser book, so he swiftly grabbed a pencil and started to write, but the book was much harder than it looked, so it got very intense, and Artemis never realised he had waged war on a children’s puzzle book until morning came.

When morning did, in fact, come, Artemis remembered he hadn’t yet heard the name of whatever curse he may have contracted.

He gingerly stepped down the stairs so as not to wake anyone. If I said it was to his surprise that Simon and Ira were already up, I’d be lying. And if I said it was, again, to his surprise that Ira was at their computer and Simon was pretending to read a magazine while actually staring at their screen and there were dishes washing themselves, I would, once again, be lying. The following meet ‘n’ greet was awkward to say the least.

Artemis didn’t even have to ask Ira for the name of the curse. After saying good morning to him, they paused for a moment and cursed a word which I should not write.   
“I forgot to tell you the name of the curse! One sec…” They made a small portal by moving their finger in a circle and then stuck their hand in and made that face where you stick your tongue out to one side and bite it, and poked around for about a minute. 

“Found it!” they said. They snapped and suddenly all of them were in a game show- esque setting. Simon was the audience, Artemis was the only contestant standing on a podium and Ira was host. There was one of those spinny machines. Ira pulled the lever and the symbols of a skull, a heart and an angry looking speech bubble were revealed.   
“Ding ding ding! We have a winner, folks- er, folk!” Ira announced. “Artemis has the (please don’t come at me I did not invent the names of these curses) Death’s door talking curse!”  
“I WISHED MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS TO GO DIE IN A DITCH TO THEIR FACES?! No wonder they-”  
“Relax, kid,” Ira interjected. “The curse is not that. I told you the names were horrible. You basically said not-nice things to them. That Koboi person must’ve done it. And your family thinks you’re being super mean when you’re not.”

Artemis sighed. At least it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. “So how do you fix me?”  
Ira pointed at him, and blackish sparks flew out of her finger, twisting and turning in little loops and barbs towards him. When the magic finally reached him, they were surprisingly tickly, Artemis chuckled a little. Suddenly, he felt a great weight leave him. He sighed. Nodding, Ira said, “All done. Let’s get you home, Fowl.”


	7. HOME SWEET HAVEN

“Okay, so when they figure out that you were cursed, you pop in, okay? And then hugs and kisses from there on out. I’ll be right there, but invisible, in case things go south. Got it?” Ira asked, rhetorically. 

Artemis sighed and nodded. This wasn’t going to be easy for anyone, especially him.

“What are you waiting for, kiddo? Go come up with a gist of what you’re going to say!”

Artemis obliged, even though he already knew exactly how he wanted it to go down. Well, he knew it wouldn’t happen that way, but whatever. He really wasn’t going to plan saying anything at all. He was going to roll with the punches, probably literally. He wished he could just fast forward to the part where everything was fine, but Ira probably wouldn’t let him.

Artemis continued thinking and thinking relentlessly about possible scenarios. Maybe his parents wouldn’t believe it was a curse. Thankfully Myles and Beckett had met a fairy. He wished he hadn’t been in Rome then. At least he had made those videos for that very occasion. Maybe nothing would go back to the way it was. What was he to do then? What if everyone avoided him because of the things he had supposedly said? And most of all, what would Butler do? He thought for way too long. It seemed he had been obsessing and worrying for hours, until Ira finally yelled, “Time’s up kiddo! Your friends have found out what happened.”

Artemis sprung into action. He then fell flat onto his face. And then he remembered he was not athletic and walked down the stairs as fast as he could. “Okay, I’m here.”

Ira made that face that looks like a sad smile but it isn’t even a smile, in fact it is just a person hiding their lips. Ira really was one for faces more than speech mostly. They made a large circular motion, the black sparks dancing on their finger. Whenever the finger moved away from a place, the magic lingered. It looked like she was cutting a hole in an invisible door. Artemis had seen this many times before, and yet he never ceased to be amazed at it. Magic truly was a beautiful thing.

He hesitated for a moment, and stuck his head through the portal. Butler, Holly and Foaly were in Foaly’s tech room. Butler seemed to be silently contemplating a serious matter, while Holly was pacing around the room, a look of absolute and uncontained rage on her face. Foaly was staring blankly at his monitor. If you looked closely you could see the secrets of the universe in his eyes. Just kidding.

“I wish he had just told us what was going on!” Holly yelled, slamming her fists on Foaly’s desk.  
“He couldn’t very well have done that, now could he?” Foaly said. “Oh and also please don’t do that!”  
“Yes, but he didn’t have to go to space either! He’s Artemis Fowl. He will always, always find a loophole! It’s literally what he’s best at!”

Artemis realised that due to their new realisation, they had not noticed the portal. He did not make his move, and instead chose to listen some more.   
“Why did that stupid mud boy have to be so smart?! What are we supposed to do now?”  
Butler walked over to Holly and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Artemis is not the only genius we know.”

Then, as if on cue, Minerva walked in, her usually perfect hair quite messy. Mulch was behind her, too busy munching on a sandwich to say anything. “Sorry I’m late,” she apologized. “The chutes are -how to put it- a,'' over here she paused to clear her throat, “Wild ride.”

Holly’s face changed from enraged to empathetic. “I know. My first time was not the greatest either.”

Minerva nodded gratefully and then asked, “So, what do you need me to do? I would have thought you’d call Artemis in instead of me.”

Now, Foaly turned to Minerva while Butler sat back down and began to read the guns magazine he always read when he was anxious and wanted to avoid conversation.   
“We called you in about Artemis himself, actually. He seems to have gotten himself cursed and then he booted himself off into space. Heh.” Foaly summed up.  
“That explains the rude behaviour when he video-called me.”  
“You’re not surprised about the space travel bit?”  
At this, Minerva simply cocked her brow. “He’s Artemis Fowl, for heaven’s sake. I wouldn’t be surprised if he discovered a magical sword or something. But this is one problem I can’t fix entirely. Only Artemis himself can.”

Artemis decided it was time. Before anyone could utter a word, he stepped through the portal, (which nobody had noticed yet, by the way) and said, “Then you’ll forgive the invasion.”

For a minute, it seemed like time itself had stopped. The looks of shock on his friends’ faces were priceless. So priceless, in fact, that Artemis had to fight back hard on the urge to burst out laughing. And then as if from nowhere, he was engulfed in hugs from everyone, including Butler and Foaly. He was mildly surprised, but then started to hug them back. It lasted a while, but not long enough that Artemis did not see the portal fade away. Ira had left.

Suddenly he was bombarded with questions, like where had he come from, did he meet any aliens, how did he get back so fast, and what was that ring of black sparks?

He chuckled, and said, “There’s one quick answer. I met a magical sword.”

And everyone burst into peals of laughter and laughed off all the relief, the anxiety and the awkwardness.

During all this, Mulch never stopped eating that giant submarine sandwich.

“But really, what happened?” Foaly asked, thinking Artemis was joking.  
“I already told you, I came across someone who is part magical sword and part human. At least, that’s what they said,” Artemis said in all seriousness.   
“Then we need to find out more about them,” Holly butted in. “Minerva, we need you working on this, but you can go back to the surface and help. Butler, go back to the mansion, but don’t tell anyone except Juliet that Artemis is back. We need him here, and you need to go there to keep appearances up. Mulch, go report to Trouble and get some handcuffs on yourself. Foaly and Artemis, you focus on cataloguing this ‘sword person’. Are we clear?”

Everyone nodded. Holly certainly made an excellent commander, as she was really good and commanding people and respect. Mostly people, as there was still a lot of misogyny within the LEP. However it had greatly reduced

Minerva gulped and bid adieu to the rest of the motley crew. Butler looked like he was about to object, and then looked at Holly’s face, and decided not to. He gave Artemis one more almost bone-crushing hug and said his goodbyes. He headed out behind Minerva, and like her, he didn’t look too pleased at the prospect of the chutes. Mulch gulped down the remainder of his almost never ending sandwich and from his coat brought out the handcuffs he had stolen from a LEP Officer and put them on himself. He left Foaly’s office to go to Trouble’s, so Trouble could keep an eye on him.


	8. THE SEARCH FOR IRA

Holly pulled up two more of those spinny office chairs and offered the one closer to the screen to Artemis. He took it gladly. Foaly cracked his knuckles. “Okay Mud Boy, we have some work to do. What did you say their name was again?”  
“Ira Worr, they/ them. You know, I think it would be better if I typed, seeing as I know the information needed to fill out this form and you do not.”  
Foaly whinnied. “Try as hard as you can Mud Boy. It’s encoded.”  
Artemis looked at it for a couple seconds, and then said extremely calmly, knowing it would irritate the centaur, “I think I cracked it. Now to test it out.”  
Foaly, looking partly vexed and partly freaked out, exclaimed, “No, no! Not my plasma monitors! Noooo-”

Holly broke him off. “Stop such being drama kings, you two. Foaly, decode your software or whatever- no, neither of you will bother to correct me for whatever I said that was factually incorrect in your cybernetic geek universe- and let Artemis type. What are you waiting for? Start! Artemis, stop pissing Foaly off please. We only have a limited time frame before Artemis’ parents figure out that you’re back. We need to work quickly and I don’t need you two acting like children. Got it?”

Simultaneously, both of them gulped and did what they were told. Holly could be very scary if she tried. Foaly decoded his ‘software’ and went to get some coffee. It may or may not have had Red Bull in it. Artemis typed in all the basic information the questions required, such as name, age, gender, species et cetera. 

Until, of course, the one question he couldn’t answer came up. How was their magic obtained? He beckoned to Holly.

“Holly, could you come here for a minute? I am not sure how they gained their magic.”

Holly nodded and said, “That’s okay Artemis. Foaly, I want the both of you searching every. Single. Piece. Of media that is available to us. LEP files, magazines, newspapers, the dark web, everything. If they’re of earth, we’ll find them.”  
“I can confirm that they are most definitely of Earth. They had a MacBook Air on their desk.” Artemis provided.  
“Good.” Holly nodded.

And so the search began. They went on and on until quite late in the evening. The sim-sunlight was quite dim now. This exercise was testing their limits, especially Foaly. Even Artemis didn’t evade him, and now some random person from space had erased themself? It sucked.

"UGH! They are impossible to find!" snorted one very frazzled centaur.  
"Why don't we just go home for the evening?" said Holly, laying a friendly hand on both an irritated Foaly and a tired yet unusually quiet Artemis. 

They obliged.


	9. FINALLY, A BREAKTHROUGH

The next morning, Holly woke up grumpy. She'd only been this crabby in the morning twice. Once was the morning of the Hamburg Incident. And the other was the day she got kidnapped by a twelve-year-old.

Holly shivered. That Artemis of years ago still creeped her out. Thank Frond he didn't make her say "D'arvit!" every thirty seconds anymore. She headed down to the ops booth, their chosen workstation.

Artemis should be here soon. Well, he should already be here, but then someone had caused a delay in the chutes. "Hello, Commodore." came a clipped Irish accent from behind her. She nearly spat out her sim-coffee.

'Poor Holly,' thought Artemis. 'She didn't see me coming. Then again, neither did the poor chute operator.' This time Artemis nearly spat out his Earl Grey. 'What is happening to my head? Did I label that mistaken chute officer as poor?'

Finally, someone spat out their drink. Foaly spat out his soda pop and started laughing. He rapidly fell off his chair and started neighing. Artemis groaned. "I said that out loud, correct?" Holly, biting her lip and desperately trying to hold back her own chuckles. "Yep!"  
Artemis brushed it off. He had found something vital to share with them. "I've found something vital to share with you," he said and plopped an old leather book on the table.  
"Great! Your ol' grandpappy's notebook! Swell! Now, can you tell us how this dusty old scrap paper that someone probably used as a random doodles book is going to help us?" brayed a half-laughing half-unamused centaur.

"You were right the first time. This notebook is my grandfather's notebook. Turn to page 43 and read paragraph 2. There is a 64% chance that you will understand the meaning instantly."  
"64%?! You're not the only genius in the room, Mud Boy!"  
"Yes, but there's a massive elephant in the room. Go on, Artemis, read it. Foaly, no interruptions!"

Artemis smirked while Foaly pouted.

"Today was an exciting day of sorts. I was reading the daily newspaper and a strange incident occurred. The article I was reading vanished into black sparks. They danced about and erased the words letter by letter. They were taunting me; teasing me. They mocked my good sense and reviled my logic. It was a beautiful insolence. Perhaps this display had something to do with the contents of the article. I managed to gather that the report was about a girl called Ava. Her name may also have been Eera. She had recently been in the papers before when she recovered an ancient sword. Now, she had disappeared while tinkering with the said sword in her bedroom. Police testimonies say the sword vanished seconds after they entered her room. Like the words taunted me, the sword taunted them. This business is very fishy. That's the end of the writing. I informed Butler, Minerva. and Juliet earlier this morning. Now, we simply have to tell No1 and Mulch."


End file.
